The SomeOrdinaryGamers Creepypasta Survival Guide
In order to prevent yourself from becoming the victim of some Creepypasta, follow the steps and guidelines below. 1. If some user in a chat room sends you messages such as "i see ur handsome face dont b so sad about it" and or "O)_(O" DO NOT TALK TO THIS PERSON. 2. Russian girls are bad, stay away from them. 3. Get rid of all Windows 99 computers, no one likes the Devil, especially if he transforms into a real life mesh of coding set out to kill you. 4. Games with no titles are bad, stay away from them. 5. Creepy stuff happens outside of Minecraft, even in Terraria. 6. If your mom gives you a Pokémon cartridge of a Pink game, slap her in the face. 7. No one can get away from the Slenderman. 8. Ethan might be real, if you see him, ask to play some Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. 9. ROMS and emulators usually don't work out so well. 10. Don't talk to people who cut their arms off for their god "BECASUE THERE EMO!!!" 11. DICE might have a secret facility in their headquarters, so don't sneak in there. 12. If you hear a thud in the middle of the night, go back to bed. 13. Hide and seek is a two or more player game, don't play it alone. 14. Warehouses with file extension, not a good idea. 15. Lavendar Town music might make you freeze while listening to it, delete the file. 16. MS Paint can be dangerous. 17. MS Faint can be dangerous. 18. If a tree taps on your window, just go to it. 19. If you're playing some haunted game, expect a Tails Doll to come up behind you. 20. Don't mix turtle DNA with a human's, you'll have to hail the king. 21. Get something better than a wooden shield, because it's dangerous to go alone. 22. Take a chance, but if QUEST starts acting up, make sure it's actually installed. 23. Girls named Laura are bad, but Harp Hero is a cool game. 24. Never buy games from old people for decent prices. 25. Never take games from old people, even if it's free. 26. If an entity called "The Shadow" inhabits a loved one, no one will believe you. 27. But if someone does, escape. 23. That girl you escaped from is actually pretty hot. 24. Use HMs, not an axe, a candle, or a rope. 25. Use Pikachu when you play Pokémon Yellow. 26. .Exe files are bad, don't play them. 27. If the characters in your game make a pun about the system you're playing on, take a hammer to it. 28. Shiny Lucarios are bad, even if there called "The Light." 29. If you buy a Pokémon hack from GameStop, demand your money back. 30. For the love of your God, 666 is bad, if you come in contact with it, leave. 31. Sometimes, Pokémon were meant to die, but when they do, provide evidence of it. 32. Leeches are bad, don't let them bite you eye. 33. Don't go looking for "The Last Big Secret", people will die. 34. If you were told someone could help you, you'll find that person eventually. 35. RED.exe is a virus, don't run it. 36. Don't put "the Samus Geemer" out in the open. 37. If you're the man, that's pretty good, you can be anything. 38. Tick tock tick tock... 39. PETA makes bad Pokémon games. 40. If stuff in your game starts affecting you in real life, finish the game. 41. Even if someone else needs to die in the process. 42. If that spoon scene from The Matrix scares you, don't think about it to much. 43. If something asks you if you want to play, do not play. 44. Lavendar Town music can be used as test, don't fail. 45. If you're looking for a new hobby, don't start playing with concrete. 46. Stay away from Ilex Forest. 47. If you go looking for a place of legend, you might have a hard time finding it. 48. HYPER-REALISTIC BLOOD, SCREAMS, SHOUTS, OR DEMONIC MUSIC IS NOT GOOD. (Every Pasta Ever) 49. If you run into your exact double on a chat service, your screwed. 50. You might just be being watched, but if you aren't don't let the staring one bring sleep. 51. When you get a game and have the feeling that something creepy will happen, keep a hammer near by. 52. Play these games within the company of others. 53. If your printer starts acting up, remove all paper, ink, and then burn it to the ground. 54. Burning is a good method of disposal for most everything. 55. Including possesed or haunted dolls. 56. If you're afraid, tell whatever you're facing to go fuck itself. If it's still coming after you, try a weapon. 57. Keep any and all dolls in the closet. If one comes up behind you, die, just die. 58. Some places to avoid at night include: the forest, mental instituitions, hospitals, grave yards, and any location that has been shown on Ghost Hunters. 59. Avoidable file extension include: .exe, .avi, and sometimes, even .jpgs or mp3s. 60. If you are told to go asleep, doing so is eaiser than putting up a fight. 61. Guns are good, especially when fighting a physical form. 62. When buying your gun, ask for silver bullets. 63. If none are avalible, get some Wolfbane. Both are also effective on vampires. 64. Don't look into old cancelled children's TV series. 65. Or any video where people died after watching it. 66. If your house becomes haunted, you might want to move. 67. Don't become a demonologist, there are many other professions to chose from. 68. Avoid darkness, nothing good usually comes of it. 69. Even if it means sleeping with a night light. 70. Only bury things you know are dead, if it is not, put cement over the grave. 71. Never accept used media storage devices. 72. If you do, REFORMAT IT. 73. Serial killers play video games too, so don't buy their used copies. 74. Always carry a backup weapon. 75. Some teachers are just crazy. 76. If you see a picture of your family in a video game, stop playing and find your family. 77. If a hanged man starts to warn you about what lies beyond this life on the trail to Heaven itself, by all means heed it. 78. If you find a pokemon game that has the word " Creepy ", " Haunted ", " Glitchy ", " Dead ", or the name written in black marker crudely then Return it, Burn it, or if those 2 fail Destroy it. Yes this also goes for games that are not on a real catridge by Nintendo. 79. Don't play a haunted video game hack until AFTER you've finished off all of your prescriptions. 80. If you get a bad feeling in your eye , see a doctor. If it still hurts go to him until it works. 81.If you see it...don't make a sound 82. If you hear breathing in your phone, run away. 83. NEVER break a promise, even with a ghost. If you don't break it, you might live longer. And please, add your own rules to list. Or, if you find something to fill an unlinked spot, fill it in. Category:Creepypastas Category:Community